He's Not A Robin
by One Unforgettable Writer
Summary: How did he let it get this far? Although, Aleister couldn't wait. He couldn't wait to ravish his beautiful butterfly. A boy named Alois Trancy.


**_A/N; Ah~! I wrote this for my girlfriend and I's 2 month anniversary~! Although it's four days late, I hope it's worth it._**

**_Word count; 4,069_**

**_Pairing; Alois Trancy and Aleister Chamber_**

**_Rated; M_**

**_Warnings; Pretty much pwp, I guess you could say. I mean, it's Aleister, do I really need any to say? I mean, he's a twisted man. With that being said, keep in mind that he does work in the black market and he sells people. Alright? Alright._**

**_Disclaimer; Do you think I'd be writing just fanfiction if I owned Kuroshitsuji? No? Alright then._ **

How did he let them get this far? A moan filled the night. But then again, this isn't the first time he played with his little butterfly. Out of all the women in the world, this blonde haired boy had to be his favorite. He wasn't pure and innocent- oh no, this boy was far from that. Hearing his name being called, he growled, his nails buried deep in the young boy's hips. "Alois," he breathed in the boy's ear.

"A-A-" Was all he could say before he saw blinding white light.

* * *

"Welcome, welcome!" The man had opened another bidding for another beautiful robin, this one was the very last and he'd return to the ball he was hosting. Aleister Chamber had excused himself, saying he needed fresh air, when really he was auctioning off his pick of the night. "This is our last little robin of the night," he purred, pulling off the girl's blindfold. "A blonde girl with pure blue eyes. You can buy her whole or sell her for parts." He ran his hand through the girl's wavy locks, wanting to keep her for himself. She looked just like_ him_...

"P-Please, sir! I'm sorry!" She cried, crystal tears falling down her cheeks.

An amused chuckle washed through the crowd. How many times had a girl begged for her life? "No, no, don't apologize for being so beautiful." With a tug of his hand, he pulled the girl to the back of the cage, whispering in her ear. "If you smile and bat your eyes like a good little girl, you'll most likely get out with all of you in tact."

With a whimper, she nodded.

"Now!" The man clapped his hands together with a wicked smirk, "Let the bidding begin."

After the course of five minutes, a man by the name of Charles (last name held because of personal security) won the girl. Unfortunately, he decided he wanted her for parts. With a tug of the chain, she followed the fat, jolly man. Might as well call him St. Nick. Smirking, the Viscount of Druitt turned and disappeared in a small room, taking off the think layer of fabric that covered his eyes.

"Aleister," a boy said as he shyly opened the door, bright light pooling in the dark room, "is it done?"

"Yes," he smiled softly, patting him on his head, "one of them looked just like you. She sold for quite a lot as well... Did anyone miss me?"

"No."

"Good," he purred, shutting the door and leaning down to kiss his cousin. Call it wrong and twisted, but he loved the boy named Alois Trancy. Another purr escaped the grown man as the boy kissed back, his arms wrapping around his neck. Pressing the young boy against the door, he pulled one of his long, slender legs to his waist. His gloved hand massaging the tender skin.

"A-Allie," he panted, pulling away. He winked before pushing the man off of him, licking his lips before dragging him out of the small room. "I'm sure other women wish to see you. You have all of tonight to play with me."

The man shuddered, licking his lips as he imagined all the things they'd do. "Why tonight? You came last week and we did nothing but talk. Did my little butterfly miss having himself filled with a real man?" He asked, his lips pressed against the boy's ear as they walked down the long hall, the murmurs of the ball growing louder and louder.

Alois slapped the man in the shoulder playfully, his face red with embarrassment. "S-Shut up."

"My, my, you're stuttering a lot."

"I told you to shut up! Now, we're getting closer, so don't you think it's time to act like a cousin and not a lover?" Alois glared at the man. That was his one wish. He didn't want anyone to know about their affair. And Aleister agreed.

The man nodded, straightening up and smiling brightly. "Ah, tell me more, my dear cousin," he spoke as they entered the ball room, acting as if nothing happened. A facade of sorts.

"No more to tell," the boy murmured as people started to crowds around them. Every time they entered the acted like they were in deep conversation.

"Forgive me, Alois," Aleister said before leaving, crowded by a group of women.

The boy couldn't help but be hurt. His cousin, his _lover_, would rather spend time with women instead of him? With a huff, Alois turned to go out to the gardens, feeling someone follow him. Claude. He knew that scent, that _awareness,_ the demon held around him. The teen just continued to walk around the garden, leaning down to smell one of them every once in a while. Although Alois was upset, the cool night air on his skin calmed him. His cousin had better things to do than be with the boy, plus they had all night together. A small smile appeared as he thought this.

A black clad man appeared behind Alois, almost as if he came out of thing air. "Your Highness," he said softly, blinking slowly as his master turned around to look at him.

With a gentle smile, he looked at the demon. "Yes? Did you find the demon you thought you felt?"

The demon only nodded. That's why Claude wasn't with the boy, he felt another demon nearby and he had to protect his master.

"Ah, off with you, then. I was enjoying my time alone. I'll be fine out here." The boy quickly turned back to the flower. A spider lily. How beautiful. Smiling softly, he ran his fingers over the soft petals, wondering what Aleister was up to.

Meanwhile, the man in the teen's thoughts was laughing with women and men alike surrounding him. Although the man just wanted to see his cousin, his butterfly, he had to deal with the adults first. The people at his parties usually drove him insane, with all the small talk and rumors he gained. Although he did enjoy one woman's company. Madam Red always seemed to brighten his mood. And here she was, clinging to him and laughing. The woman had told him several things about her life that he knew no one else knew about. And unlike every other secret he had received, he kept hers.

She was Jack the Ripper. She was a widower and still mourned over her late husband and child. She had a Shinigami as a butler. She also slept with many people to gain information.

Aleister was shocked to find this all out, but he had told the woman about his secrets as well. They were very close, although they had never slept together. They both discussed that long ago. He knew Madam and her sister. Same with Vincent as well. Ah~ That man. Mr. Phantomhive was the first man Aleister had ever slept with, although they were both drunk and far too young for any commitment. Just the thought made the blonde man laugh louder.

The woman clad in red continued her story, giggling here and there. "And so his- Oh, Alois!" She looked down at the young boy, wondering how long he had been there.

"Hello, miss Angelina. I heard all the laughter and I wanted to know what was oh-so funny," the boy said sweetly and innocently.

Madam Red paused. The boy couldn't know her dirty secrets. The rest of the group went quiet as well, except Aleister. He was snickering behind his hand, wondering if the woman would tell him or not. "I'm afraid I cannot tell you. Dirty gossip should never reach the ears of innocent children."

The words coming from her almost made the grown man spit out his wine he had just taken a sip of. Excusing himself from the conversation, he went to the restroom to laugh loudly without anyone asking questions.

"Oh?" Alois said after his cousin had left. He knew exactly why.

"Yes, my dear boy. I believe you're only a year older than my dear nephew, so I don't want to spoil that cute innocence children have."

Alois frowned slightly, continuing on, "If I may say, Madam Red, I'm not a child. I own my own estate and run as the head of the house. Pray tell, why I'm a child again?"

The woman was flabbergasted at his words. He was right. "Ah, you've got me there~"

"Madam, why don't you talk about your nephew more often at these?" A man in the small group asked.

"Oh, I'm certain Ciel wouldn't want us talking about him! He's been invited here, but he always declines!"

Alois was bored. They were talking about some boy he didn't even know and being compared to him! Excusing himself, he decided he should go check on his cousin. Upon entering, he saw his favorite of Aleister's butler in there as well. A worried expression was on the butler's face. His master was laughing still. Poor Allie was drunk, wasn't he?

"Cousin?" The young blonde asked as he stepped forward to place a hand on the man's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Ah, yes, my little butterfly. I'm just afraid that Madam's words got to me," he said as he wiped his tears away, shooing away his butler. "Innocent? Please! If they knew what your father had done to you..." His face fell as he pulled the boy into a warm hug. What his uncle had done to this poor boy was inexcusable.

With a slightly annoyed sigh, he hugged him back. "Don't get all soft on me now. It's fine. He died? He's no more." Reaching up, he placed a hand on the man's cheek.

"You're right," he breathed, leaning down to peck the boy's perfect, soft lips.

A hum of delight escaped the younger of the two before he pulled away. Alois couldn't wait until tonight. He could wait to feel this man's body against his own, his own hair being pulled and... Shaking his head, he forced the lewd thoughts from his mind.

"C'mon," Alois breathed as his cousin leaned in for another kiss. He quickly pulled away, smirking and winking as he walked out of the bathroom, jutting his hips out just enough to make Aleister drool.

With a nod of his head, the nobleman followed the boy, shaking his head. Alois Trancy was going to be the death of him. He truly was. The boy was as perfect as one of his robins. His soft, sweet, innocent robin. If Aleister had gotten his hands on the boy before that disgusting old man, he would have kept the boy and used him. His eyes narrowed as he examined the boy, imagining how long he'd stay alive. Would he sell him for parts once he broke? Would he keep him and mend him back? With a growl, the man took his eyes off of him, his hands clenching into fists. No, he wouldn't dare think about Alois like that.

No. He was a monster, but he wouldn't hurt the boy no matter how much he wanted to, longed to do, _needed_ to do.

He wanted to kill the boy sometimes, to play with him like one of his little robins. Wouldn't that be fun? he thought. To play with the boy until he begged for death.

"Sir?" A woman all in blue and gold asked.

"Yes, my dear," he said with a wide smile, snapping out of his thoughts. Where had Alois gone to? All well, he better enjoy this beautiful woman in front of him.

"May I just say that this ball is wonderful~" She stepped closer to the man dressed in white, her hazel eyes wide as she spoke.

With a fake smile, he grasped the woman's hand, noticing it was covered in beautiful rings and other various jewelry. "Isn't it, my dear robin?" He placed a finger under her chin, leaning down as he smiled widely.

"I would love it, if I could, um, know you more..."

"Of course~" He purred, quickly dashing off. Well, this woman was a whore. He could tell. He glanced around, making sure no one saw them walking out of the room and down a long, dark hall. He only noticed Angelina Durless glaring at the woman.

So she _was_ a whore? Had Madam Red taken away her unborn child? He'd have to ask her soon...

"Thank you, sir," she said as they walked down the never ending hall.

"Mm~ Anything for you, my dear robin," the blonde haired man spoke with a smile.

In the shadows, Alois stared at the two, his jealousy rising. He saw the woman try to urge Aleister on, to make him fuck her. Of course he wouldn't, but he was still jealous. How dare that bitch try and steal him! His eyes narrowed as the slipped into the room that led to the auction downstairs. He slowly slipped behind them, smirking as he saw the woman fall to her knees, asleep.

"Bitch," Alois muttered, startling his cousin.

"Alois!" The man spoke, quickly grabbing the boy and ushering him out of the room. "Even though you know, you can't just waltz up in here!"

Blue eyes narrowed, a pout upon his lips now. This wasn't fair. "Allie, take me. Show me how much you love me. Please?"

Well, that was a random turn of events. Quickly, he walked back out to the ballroom, not uttering a single word to Alois. He ordered several servants to put the woman's body in it's proper place before he would attend to it in the morning. Aleister knew the ball would end in a matter of minutes anyway, it was well into the early hours of the morning and most people seemed sluggish and drunk.

"Ten more minutes, alright?" Aleister told the boy.

"Fine," he pouted, watching his cousin disappear once again in the crowd.

* * *

The two were in a passionate kiss, shedding off their clothing as the blonde man pushed his cousin on his very own bed. Thankfully, the guest had left rather quickly and that left more time between the two forbidden lovers. A pant and a moan escaped Alois, tilted his head back as his cousin bit and nipped at the soft flesh. Alois didn't want Allie to be soft, he made sure of that during their first time together. He wanted to be treated like one of those robins. One of those kidnapped girls. One of his victims. Because, after all, Alois was a victim to his cousin's lust and love. It was a dangerous combination.

The only clothes left on between the two were barely anything. Alois had his shorts and stockings on, although the stockings would stay on and Aleister only had his blouse on, climbing on top of his tiny lover. The boy was squirming, impatient. He _needed_ his cousin's sinful, lustful touch. His breath hitched in his throat when Aleister bit on his neck, his hands traveling to his lower regions.

"Yes," the boy hissed, tilting his head back to allow his cousin more skin to bite at.

A delighted hum left the man, his violet eyes slowly closing as he continued to mark the beautiful silky skin. He needed to mark his cousin for his own. Slowly, he pulled off those annoying brown shorts to get to his well-awaited prize.

"Ah!" Alois cried out, his back arching off the bed as Aleister not only stroked him, but also teased his entrance. "Dammit, Allie... S-Stop teasing."

Unlike his cousin, Aleister wasn't the most vocal person, in fact he thought he sounded like a drunken man, so he enjoyed those heavenly sounds the small blonde was making. The begging, the squirming, his face contorted in pleasure. This was too much for the man. He slowly slid down his lover's beautiful lithe body. Slowly, he took the boy's throbbing member in his mouth.

"N-No! I-I," the blonde whispered, suddenly tangling his fingers in his long, golden hair. Alois promised he would return the favour this time around, but here he was, allowing his cousin to suck him off once more.

"Hm?" He said, pulling away with a cocky smirk.

"Y-You need to be wet. I don't want you entering me dry!" He smirked back, glad to finally find a reasonable reason to return the favour. Spit dried, Alois knew that, but he was tired of using the oil. It made such a big mess and he didn't want the servants to know that they were doing this. This was the first time the two forbidden lovers were having sex at Aleister's.

With a raise of his brown, the older of the two was pushed down on the bed, small, eager hands taking off his shirt and pressing small, passionate kisses all over his chest. A guttural moan suddenly escaped him as he felt the blonde's hot cavern around his member. Gripping at the sheets, he threw back his head, his back arching slightly. This wasn't his first time, but it certainly was his best. That disgusting old man had taught Alois some things. He understood now, why he liked him so much.

"Alois," he panted, running his hands through the boy's hair, forcing him to take more in. The way his tongue wrapped around him almost sent him over the edge right then and there. He was simply too talented. Aleister continued to moan and pant, even though he didn't want to. The way he moved his tongue, used it, well it made him go mad with pleasure.

The boy continued to work, humming and moaning, his tongue trailing the vein on the underside of his cock, his hands rubbing what his mouth didn't reach. Alois honestly enjoyed this, hearing Aleister's moans and pants made him much more excited. Times like this is when Alois was happy he wasn't a virgin. He could put those nasty lessons to use now.

A couple more sucks and then Alois pulled away, much to the others dismay.

"W-What?"

"Shush."

"Alois, what are you doing?!"

A loud groan escaped from both of them, Alois suddenly sliding himself down on his cousin's dick. He wasn't prepare, so of course it would hurt, but it felt _so good_. He started to ride his older cousin, moving his body in a way only a dancer could, putting on a show for his dear, lovely Allie.

And a show it was, Aleister simply couldn't keep his hands off of his cousin. He gripped his hips tightly, forcing him to take even more of his member. He threw his head back, moaning and groaning.

The two were in a fiery, passionate dance, tangled up in each other. Alois leaned down, kissing him roughly as his prostate was abused inside of him. Aleister kissed him back with such passion, it left the boy breathless for several moments. Once they pulled away, Alois started to cry out to the heavens, nails raking down his cousin's chest as he continued to ride him. The teen loved this far too much to call it sex. It had to be love. What else could the two call it?

Panting and sighing and groaning, Aleister bucked his hips and forced Alois down, timing them just right to force himself in as deep as possible, causing the boy to cry and scream.

Those beautiful sounds were enough to almost drive Aleister over the edge and to an early climax. Instead, the man continued to grip his cousin's hips, one hand traveling upwards to tease a pink bud, latching on to the other one. Alois started to moan louder, enjoying the licks and nips he was receiving. He loved the attention. It was becoming too much for the boy.

A small cry came from the boy as he was flipped on his stomach, Aleister suddenly behind him and still pounding into him. He was startled, yes, but the pleasure was too much to make him retort anything. Gripping at the sheets, his eyes shut tightly, groaning and moaning so loudly he didn't hear the rip of his stockings. The elder of the two were growing impatient with the thin pieces of fabric. He wanted to mark those beautiful legs of his.

Digging his nails into the pure flesh, he let out a satisfied moan once he saw the red welts appearing. It was beautiful to the sick and twisted man. A soft moan escaped the boy as he felt the pain. He was a masochist, and thankfully his cousin was a sadist. Although Alois wouldn't go too far with his twisted turn on's, Aleister was still thrilled once he learned this. Now, every time they lay together, he uses it to his advantage.

Biting into the boy's neck, he grunted, starting to thrust at a different angle now to please him even further. Alois was thrashing and squirming, his hips high in the air while his chest and face were being smothered by the plush bed. The pain and the pleasure felt so great. He felt as if he was on fire.

Unfortunately, the pleasure would build up and come to an end soon. Like all things.

Alois' cries became louder, Aleister's thrusts becoming erratic and his nips and licks rougher. Yes, this was going to be another night that ended with the two thrashing and screaming.

They bother forgot about the servants, the demons, the robins, the people, the world. It was only them. It was only the two forbidden lovers right now. Nothing could part them, not even God himself. The two were both a panting and moaning mess, never parting from their entanglement.

"A-Allie, I-I'm-" he cut himself off, crying and screaming. Tears streamed down his cheeks, only to be kissed away from his dear cousin.

Slowly, the man gripped the boy's leaking cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. The sounds the boy was making was far too much for him...

Although, a thought suddenly came to his mind.

_How did he let them get this far?_ A moan filled the room. But then again, this isn't the first time he played with his little butterfly. Out of all the women in the world, this blonde haired boy had to be his favorite. He wasn't pure and innocent- oh no, this boy was far from that. Hearing his name being called, he growled, his nails buried deep in the young boy's hips. "Alois," he breathed in the boy's ear.

"A-A-" Was all he could say before he saw blinding white light.

The two came together, white hot liquid all over Aleister's hand, bed and the boy's chest.

He was panting heavily, trying to regain his breath as he was filled up by his cousin, a small whimper escaping him as he pulled out. Curling up, his eyes shut, falling asleep almost suddenly.

Aleister stood up and went to grab a cloth to clean the two, taking extra care down by his inner thighs. He smiled at Alois, throwing the cloth into the clothes' bin, hoping none of the servants really bothered to see what was on the dirty rag. Slowly, carefully, he curled up next to his tiny lover.

"I can't wait," he whispered, although the words were wasted, "to rip you apart and use you like one of my little robins." His eyes closed, a sigh escaping him as he stayed close to his sleeping form.

"Although, for now, I think you'll stay my butterfly..."

Aleister couldn't help but chuckle, feeling himself drifting off to sleep. Before darkness consumed him, he ended the night with a few more words.

"I think I love you after all. And I don't harm the ones I love."

**_End._**


End file.
